


Только (твое имя)

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Файвзу страшно.





	Только (твое имя)

Файвзу страшно.

Он стоит перед Эхо, обнаженный, не поднимая взгляд. Собственная идея теперь кажется дурацкой, нелепой, и Файвз бы многое отдал, чтобы отмотать время назад, все отменить, передумать. Не получится, конечно.

За тонкой — из флимси их тут делают, что ли — стенкой кто-то истошно кричит. Кажется, по-иториански, Файвз не уверен. Пол холодит босые ноги, а в голове почему-то крутится мысль, что раньше, на Камино, все было проще. Случайные-неслучайные прикосновения, слепая зона коридора, технический отсек, тихое «Эхо», выдохнутое прямо в губы перед поцелуем. Быстрые, лихорадочные движения. 

Они никогда не заходили так далеко, но хотели, во всяком случае, Файвз хотел точно. Вот только теперь думает, что зря; что он все испортил этим безликим мотелем на одном из нижних уровней Корусанта, испортил своим сюрпризом, приглашением, всем. Не время, не место. Может быть, нужно было подождать, может быть, нужно было, чтобы все случилось само собой. Так бывает, наверное. Он читал об этом в смешных голороманах, но никак не мог поверить. 

Эхо молчит.

Файвз думает, что стоит прикрыться, стоит натянуть на себя хотя бы лежащее на широкой, почти во весь номер, постели одеяло, а еще лучше — простые форменные штаны, и уйти, извинившись. В «Семьдесят девятый», хотя нет, не туда, куда-нибудь еще, где точно не будет братьев-клонов, где точно не встретишь точно такое же — знакомое наизусть — на самом деле совершенно непохожее на его собственное лицо.

Он медлит еще мгновение, а потом все-таки сдается: отворачивается, наклоняется, тянется за одеждой и застывает, чувствуя прикосновение теплой ладони к плечу. 

— Файвз.

Обернуться хочется и не хочется одновременно. Он боится увидеть, как Эхо на него смотрит, боится растерянности, вины в его глазах. Боится, что это — все. 

— Файвз. 

Эхо не настаивает, не заставляет, он просто ждет; его ладонь все еще лежит у Файвза на плече. Наверное, все хорошо, мелькает в голове робкая, полная надежды мысль, сила которой удивляет даже его самого. Может быть, он ничего не испортил. Или хотя бы испортил не до конца. Может быть, Эхо это все кажется забавным. 

— Файвз.

Он выпрямляется — и Эхо тут же обнимает его, прижимается к спине тесно-тесно. Он одет, и металлические застежки кителя неприятно царапают кожу. Но какая разница, думает Файвз, если Эхо трется носом о шею, смешно и щекотно, а потом, задевая губами мочку уха, говорит:

— Пожалуйста, разреши мне.

«Что?» — должен спросить Файвз. «Тебе не нужно спрашивать», — должен сказать. «Я давным-давно тебе все разрешил», — и это будет правдой. Слов много и мало, и их никак не получается произнести, так что он просто кивает.

Вместо ответа Эхо касается губами его плеча. Файвз собирается развернуться, чтобы поцеловать Эхо по-настоящему, но тот не позволяет: прижимается еще плотнее, так, что у Файвза не остается сомнений — он не счел его идею ни нелепой, ни неправильной. Ему понравилось, кажется — понравилось очень. А потом ведет раскрытой ладонью по животу и груди, касается горла, трогает, будто изучая, подбородок и скулы, очерчивает кончиками пальцев контур губ. Файвз, разом избавившись от неуверенности, втягивает пальцы Эхо в рот, сосет, лижет. Ему все еще страшно ошибиться, сделать что-то не так, но это Эхо — Эхо, у которого сбивается дыхание, Эхо, который трется о его тело, и Файвз чувствует, насколько крепко у него стоит, даже сквозь одежду, Эхо, который опускает вторую руку на его член и медленно двигает пальцами вниз и обратно вверх.

Это Эхо, мысленно повторяет Файвз, и страха не остается.

Он подается вперед вслед за руками Эхо — пальцы на его члене и пальцы у него во рту движутся синхронно, в едином ритме. Резко накатившее возбуждение оглушает, оставляет только яркие, словно моментами выхваченные ощущения и звуки: мокрый язык Эхо, касающийся его шеи — грубоватая ткань кителя, трущаяся о кожу на спине — громкий стон Эхо, сливающийся с его собственным.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Файвз через несколько мгновений, понимая, что не продержится долго; да что там, не продержится и пары минут. — Эхо.

Эхо понимает, всегда понимает. Он отпускает Файвза на секунду, только чтобы развернуть к себе, вжаться всем телом снова, поцеловать, жадно, голодно, вылизывая рот, прикусывая влажные от слюны губы — и опускается на колени.

— Что? — давится вдохом Файвз. — Мы не... 

Эхо смотрит на него снизу вверх. Глаза в тусклом освещении мотельного номера кажутся почти черными, он тяжело, прерывисто дышит. Файвз сглатывает. Даже раньше, после их лихорадочной, торопливой возни, когда они и тренировочные костюмы не успевали стащить друг с друга, он не думал, что Эхо бывает — таким. 

Член напрягается еще сильнее, почти прижимаясь к животу. Голову ведет, в ушах гулко бухает стук собственного сердца. Файвзу кажется, что он может кончить просто от того, что смотрит на Эхо, стоящего перед ним на коленях.

— Мы не, — улыбается Эхо незнакомо и шало, но Файвз знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить тщательно спрятанное смущение. — Но я хочу попробовать. Можно?

— Тебе, — все-таки говорит Файвз, зарываясь пальцами в короткие, по уставу подстриженные волосы, — можно все.

А потом закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как Эхо касается губами его члена.


End file.
